Last Kiss
by A Band Of Thieves
Summary: Haymitch and Maysilee's last kiss the night before the reaping. They never thought both of them would go into the games...


**I had this in mind while listening to Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. It sets the mood if you listen to that while reading.**

Last Kiss

HaymitchxMaysilee

The wind rushes through my beat up sweater and I shiver. Being the mayor's daughter this would be considered some pretty fine clothing, but I bet not even a homeless woman in the Capitol would wear it.

My heart pounds in sync with my steps. I'm running, running to The Seam. It's about 1:46 in the morning on Reaping Day. I should be in my bed sleeping. Daddy would be so mad right now. Because he doesn't approve of whom I'm sneaking out to see right now. Haymitch Abernathy.

The first time I saw Haymitch was at our first reaping; 12 years old. He stood next to me in the crowd as I shook, only having one entry, but scared to be picked. He smiled at me and charmed me, and from then on all that was on my mind was Haymitch Abernathy.

We started "dating" about 7 months ago, and let me just say I was in love. I found out he had liked me also, and it was a dream come true. I introduced him to my daddy, who didn't approve so now we've been sneaking around.

I arrive at the window outside of Haymitch's dirty house, and peer through his kitchen window. He shares one bedroom with his family so I can't go over there. I smile when I see his face looking at me through the window. He opens it up and jumps on the ground with a thud.

"Shhhh!" I laugh.

Haymitch laughs too and takes my hand, "I wanna show you someplace."

"Ok," I whisper.

He leads me to the fence, the one that keeps all the creatures out of Twelve. It's supposed to be electrified.

He puts his ear up to it and I guess hears nothing so he crawls under.

"Haymitch that's electrified!" I whisper.

"No it isn't. See?" He says as he crawls on the other side safe and sound.

I cautiously crawl under, wiping off the dirt from my clothes.

"We could get in a lot of trouble, Haymitch." I whisper.

"It's ok, Maysilee. Just relax." he says calmly.

He takes my hand and I relax a little, and tells me to close my eyes as he leads me through the woods.

I can hear his long strides as his feet crunch on the leaves. We walk for about 7 minutes, until we finally stop.

"Open your eyes," he whispers.

I open them. What I see is stunning. My favorite things are flowers and Haymitch has brought me to a clearing filled with only flowers. All different colors, too! I see petunias and chrysanthemums. Purple flowers and blue ones.

"Oh Haymitch it's beautiful!" I say.

He smiles, "I'm glad you like it."

He walks over to a newly bloomed yellow rose. He picks it and gives it to me. I take it. I smell the petal and feel it in my fingers.

But just then it starts to rain. To ruin our perfect moment.

Haymitch starts laughing.

"Haymitch that's not funny!" I yell.

My face is scrunched up and grumpy. But then Haymitch leans over and kisses me. Kisses me! At first I don't know what's going on but then I kiss him back. His lips are soft and nice.

Finally I pull away for some air.

He looks at me shyly, "I've got go."

"Wait! Before you go, promise me you won't get picked at the reaping tomorrow! You have two chances now!" I say.

"I'll try. And you too, Maysilee. Now goodnight." He says and bounds off back to the fence.

* * *

><p>I'm at the reapings, in the sixteens section. I'm standing next to Haymitch, and I want to hold his hand, but my father would see. His soft touch is still embedded on my lips.<p>

Our escort starts. Her name is Trinity and she's got blue hair and totally spray tanned skin. She begins with the history of Panem, and then she finishes.

"Time for our two girl tributes this year! How exciting!" she says in her high pitched Capitol voice.

She walks over to the reaping ball for the girls and finds a slip.

"Our first female tribute is... Hannah Larson!" she exclaims.

Hannah is a 13 year old girl and she has black hair and olive skin. The Seam look. She walks up to the stage, her hands shaking.

Trinity quickly moves on and says, "Our second girl tribute, is Maysilee Donner."

Maysilee Donner. That's my name. Tears start to form in my eyes and I look at Haymitch.

"Be strong," he whispers.

I walk up to the stage and stand next to Hannah.

"Well then that's our girl tributes!" Trinity says.

"Now time for boys! Our first boy tribute is Haymitch Abernathy!" she says.

That's just it. After that, I faint. Guess last night was our last kiss.


End file.
